Toddler of Venomania
by xXKittyEarsXx
Summary: Gakupo is a kindergartner who goes to a new school, but doesn't want to.On the first day, he has all the girls around him wanting to play with him, which causes a problem between the guys,so Kaito dresses up as a girl to school and tries to figure out what Gakupo does to make all the girls play with him instead of the guys. NOT YAOI! Gakupo and Kaito are the main character.
1. Chapter 1

"Alrighty class, time to pack up your bags and have a good Monday!" The teacher Kiyoteru smiled as his class of kindergartners walked out of his classroom.

"Mr. Kiyoteru, when did you say the new kid was coming in?!" A small girl with green hair and bright emerald eyes tugged at Kiyoteru's pants and had had her other hand held onto her orange colored book bag.

He smiled and bent down to pat the girl's head.

"Soon Gumi, it may be tomorrow even," Kiyoteru told the young girl.

"Promise?"

"Now why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're a big meanie!" the young girl known as Gumi playfully stuck out her tongue.

Kiyoteru gave a chuckle.

"Go on Gumi, your friends are waiting for you aren't they?" he pointed to the door to show the young 5 year old that her friends were waiting for her outside the classroom.

"Oh thank you Mr. Kiyoteru." Gumi said as she began to run out the door without waving him goodbye.

* * *

*Outside the classroom*

"What took you so long Gumi, you spent like 15 billion years in there!" a girl with blond hair, a big white bow placed on her head, and blue ocean eyes said to the green haired girl as she step out of the classroom.

"Na ah, I just spent there like 2 seconds long!... Right?" Gumi said turning to her other friends to see if she was correct on her math.

"I don't know, I can barely count to 20..." a young twin tailed girl spoke out.

"Ah, how cares? Let's go to the playground until our parents pick us up!" The blond haired girl said.

"You just want to play with Len!" a girl with short brown hair commented.

That made the blond haired girl blush pink.

"Na ah Meiko! I just want to go on the swings to swing higher then y'all!" The blue eyed girl said angrily.

"Sure Rin!" Meiko commented.

Then Gumi began to sing a little chant.

"Len and Rin sitting in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then, comes Rin with a baby carriage." Meiko and the twin tailed girl both joined the chant and the three girls giggled away to the playground.

Rin looked down embarrassed and felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little, then let out a sigh of relief to see her pink hair friend, Luka.

"It's okay Rin, you know they're just playing right?"

"I don't know, but do they even know he's my brother... I mean we are twins, can't you tell?"

Luka smiled.

"Of course everyone can, but some people need to know... Like right now..." Luka said.

Rin looked at her in shock.

"You're right! Thanks Luka!" Rin said giving her a hug and running to the school playground to meet her three friends.

* * *

*At the playground*

"So why did you take so long?" The teallette asked her friend Gumi who was trying to push herself on the swings.

"Oh," Gumi looked up and carefully jumped down. "I asked Mr. Kiyoteru about the new student coming in. He says he's coming in soon!"

"Maybe tomorrow!" Meiko said. "What do you think Miku?" Meiko asked her twin tailed friend know known as Miku.

"I don't care," Miku laughed as she began to run to the big tree there school had, and Gumi and Meiko following close behind. "As longs as she's nice." She said plopping herself onto the ground.

"Or he," Meiko and Gumi said at the same time. Then looked at each other and smiled and both sat down next to her admiring the leaves on the tree above them.

Miku shrugged.

"Either way, It'd be cool to have another friend right guys?"

Gumi and Meiko were about to answer until they heard there friend Rin.

"Rin, what's happened? It's like you ran all the way here!" Meiko got up.

"It's cause *pant pant* I did..." Rin said out of breath.

"Well sit down! You're tired!" Miku said slowly letting Rin down.

"Well, why did you run?" Gumi asked as Rin sat down on the soft grass.

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to tell you about Len and that-"

"OHHH! Your boyfriend?" Miku said sitting down in front of her and giving her a sly smile.

Rin just rolled her eyes.

"I forgot to tell y'all he's my brother..." Rin returned the sly smile and left Miku shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh... we're sorry Rin." Miku looked down and began to use her finger to draw on the dirt.

"Yeah, sorry Rin, you know we didn't mean it," Gumi said shyly.

Rin smiled knowing her friends were sincere about there apoligy.

"It's okay, just know that he's my brother."

"I KNEW IT!" Meiko shouted and almost all the kids that were on the playground waiting for their parents looked at her. She turned red and looked away. "oppsies."

Rin giggled.

"Now you know how it feels." Rin said playfully sticking her tongue out and Meiko doing the same.

"So you want to go on the swing and have our competition?" Miku asked.

"YEAH! LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Rin said beginning to run to the swings.

"HEY! No fair," Gumi yelled after her.

"You got a head start!" Meiko yelled back.

"Heh, run faster slow pokes!" Rin giggled and kept running to an open swing set. Once Gumi, Meiko, and Miku got on their swing set and began swinging as high as they can until there parents came and pick them up.

* * *

*Gumi mom's car*

"So how was school my little carrot eater?" Gumi's mother said putting her into her car seat.

"Great mommy, did you know we're going to have a new student in our class?" Gumi said grabbing her stuffed carrot named Ninjin

"No I did no know, so are you gonna be friends if he comes?"

Gumi nodded.

"Or if it's a she, either way, Imma be the first person he's gonna be friends with!" Gumi said with a proud smile.

"Well, I'm proud of you honey," Gumi's mother said bucking her in and getting into the passenger seat.

Gumi then turned to Ninjin.

"Just you wait Ninjin,"

* * *

HELLO! I'm xXKittyEarsXx and you have no idea how much it means to me that you are reviewing, but you know what would make it even better? REVIEWS! Ok, pushing my luck sorry... but I actually want to explain my story, I bet you are wondering how this is gonna be Duke of Venomania, we'll you have to read to find out! PWEASE! Ha ha, anyways, I really do appreciate your time to read this story and hopefully you'll want to read more, but just to make sure, I want at least 3 reviews or more if you want me to continue this story, if you read my last story, you'd know me by now XP so yeah! Uhmmm bye! Untill next time! I hope!


	2. Chapter 2

*In another place*

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school, all the kids will make fun of me..." A small boy with purple hair tied up in a high ponytail tugged on his mother's pants.

It was 10:00 p.m., 2 hours past the boy's bedtime. His mother was reading a book near the fireplace and felt a some tug on her pants and saw her son with his purple blanket in both hands and staring up at his mother with sad eyes.

"And why will they make fun of you?" The purple haired mother's asked.

"Will for one thing my hair..." the boy said stroking his long purple hair.

"And why would they make fun of that Gakupo?"

"MOM! MY HAIR"S PURPLE! THAT COLOR'S FOR GIRLS NOT BOYS!"

Gakupo's mother put her book down and lifted her son onto her lap and kissed his forehead,

"Oh honey, you look handsome with that type of hair, not a lot of boys have that hair, and that's what makes you special." Gakupo's mother smiled.

Gakupo looked down.

"I don't know... I just don't want to be made fun of mommy..."

"Don't worry my eggplant eater, if someone makes fun of you, just tell the teacher, and if they don't do anything, go tell me, and I promise you this, those boys will never want to have made fun of you in the first place!"

"You promise mommy?" Gakupo smiled.

"I promise." She said putting her pinkie up as well as Gakupo and wrapping each other's pinkies."Alright go to your room and get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Mommy, can I stay up for 10 more minutes?" The purple haired boy protested.

"No, Gakupo." His mother said picking him up and walking to his room.

"5 more minutes?"

"No,"

"3 more minutes?"

"No,"

"1 more minute?"

Gakupo's mother was already putting him to bed and tucking him to bed.

"goodnight Gakupo..." his mother said leaving and turning off the lights and already closing the door .

"...MOMMY!" Gakupo wailed.

"What's wrong?" She said reopening the door in a frightened tone.

"...I love you..." Gakupo said shyly.

His mother was relieved, so she laughed and smiled.

"Love you two, now go to sleep..."

* * *

*The next morning* *another person's place*

"Gumi...Gumi sweetheart wake up,"

"Few more minutes Mommy," a tired Gumi said using her orange colored blanket to put over her head.

"But what about the new kids that's gonna be there?"

That made Gumi's eyes open up as quickly as she can.

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" Gumi said throwing her blanket over her and running as fast as she can to the bathroom.

*A few minutes later*

"Gumi are you done brushing your teeth?"

"Yes mommy," Gumi said proudly jumping off the booster chair and running to her room where her mother was waiting for her to change for her.

"So what are you going to say to the kid when she-"

"Or he." Gumi corrected her mother who was helping her get into her shirt.

She laughed.

"Or he comes, what are you going to say?"

Gumi looked down and placed a finger on her lips and began to think.

"Hi nice to meet you?" the greenette shrugged.

"Well that'll be the most beautiful friendship I'd ever see!" her mother said picking up her carrot eating daughter and guiding her to brush her short green hair.

"I hope!" Gumi said excellently hugging her mother's neck.

-*A few moments later*-

"Bye mommy!" Gumi waved to her mother in the car as she waved back and began to drive to her destination.

"Ohhh, Gumi you look so pretty!" a voice from behind called out from behind. Gumi turned around to see her teal friend Miku.

"Oh thanks Miku, but you look prettier!" Gumi said with a smile observing her teal eyed friend.

She was wearing a white dress over a brown sleeved shirt, she also had her hair down, which was uncommon, since her mom also did her hair in pigtails, and had a white hairband placed on top of her head. Miku also had a matching brown purse that went to her waist, so she put the brown bag on her right shoulder and let it hang from her left waist.

"You look prettier though!" Miku beamed.

She was right. Even though it looked simple, she looked pretty. Gumi was wearing a green shirt with a cartoon carrot on the front, she also had an orange skirt with ruffles on the bottom and head long white socks that came to her knees and orange ballet flats.

Gumi blushed.

"Where's the others?"

"Oh! there inside, and they look really pretty!" Miku said as she grabbed Gumi's hand and ran inside to go to her classroom.

-* In the halls-*

"Woah! Girls slow down, you may get hurt," A teacher with long blonde hair with big blue eyes said almost losing her balance, but still managed to her coffee and her stack of papers in the other hand.

"Oh, sorry Miss Lily!" Miku stopped in her tracks and bowed in respect and then looked at the art teacher who was know known as Lily.

Lily smiled.

"It's fine girls, but just walk okay, what's gotten you all so jumpy? Did you put sugar in your cereal or something?" she joked around with the two girls.

Miku and Gumi giggled. "No Miss Lily, we're excited to see the new student in Mr. Kiyoteru's class!"

"oh, really?" Lily smiled. "well you go to your class and tell your teacher hello for me?"

"Yes Miss. Lily!" the girls beamed and ran to their class.

-*in the classroom*-

"hello girls!" Mr. Kiyoteru said to the two girls coming into class.

"hello Mr. Kiyoteru!" The girls bowed to him.

"Oh before we forgot! Miss Lilly said Hi!" Gumi said quickly.

Mr. Kiyoteru opened his eyes wide and smiled.

"Thanks girls... Now go into your seats now." Mr. Kiyoteru said fixing his glasses.

The girls bowed and began to find their three friends.

"Oh look! There's Meiko and Luka!" Miku said grabbing Gumi's arm and literally dragging her to he direction of their friends.

"ohk-"

"Hey Gumi, hey Miku." Meiko waved as she continued to sit on the rug and play with the Luka and the blocks on the ground.

"Oh, you look pretty too! Look get up!" Miku said wide eyed.

"um... Okay.." Meiko hesitantly got up to show how she was dressed. She was dressed in a black shirt with a red heart printed on it and black shorts and high knee socks as well as Gumi's and black converse shoes.

"It's nothing really to look at." Meiko shrugged.

"hey what about me?" Luka said. She twirled in a circle and ended the spin with a hand on her hip and the other in the air. The three girls clapped as they all knew that one day Luka either wanted to be model, fashion designer, or a singer.

Luka had on a white shirt with ruffles on the edges and pink skirt with black polka dots. She also had on black ballet flats with white tights and had on a single red ribbon on her hair.

"Thank you, thank you!" Luka bowed as the three girls giggled to themselves.

"Speaking of which... Where's Rin?" Gumi said breaking the laughter.

"Oh, she's in the restroom." Luka said pointing towards the door, and on cue, Rin came through the door with toilet paper coming off her shoe.

Miku was the first to catch it then tried to keep it in and all you could hear from her was-

"KEE-eeshhh... HMMM-ahhhh..."

"What's wrong?" Rin asked the know blushing tealette.

"Oh it's KAAAAA-ahhhhhhh Th-ERE'-"

"Rin!" a voice came.

"Yeah?" Rin spun around to see her older brother running to her. H looked IDENTICAL as his sister... only male. He wore a small ponytail and had messy hair, but it fit him, he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans and black converse as well as Meiko's. At that moment Miku, Gumi, and Luka's little heart began beating faster and faster and faster as blush and a smile sprung on their face.

"There's toilet paper on your shoe."

"Oh... This is... embarrassing..."

"here, lift up your shoe, I'll get it off."

Rin shrugged.

"Okay." and he got it off. "Thanks Len."

"Any time."

"HEY LEN!" a voice cried. It was none other than the ice cream loving dork, Kaito.

"Oh sorry Rin, looks like I got to go..." He said moving away, then Rin grabbed his arm.

"WAIT! I want to show you my friends."

"But Kaito he's-"

"He can wait..."

"Can I call him over?" Len asked concerned.

"No I don't want-"

"LET THE BOY DO AS HE SAY!" Miku screamed. Which scared Len and Rin both. "ahem... I mean, why can't you let him see his friend? I mean... it's his decision. aheh heh heh... oh..." Miku said trying to cover up her last sentence.

"...Y-yeah... It's my decision..." Len said trying to process her thought and not her expression. "HEY KAITO! COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC.!"

"Ughhh... fine..." Rin sighed.

"Hey Len, what's up?" A boy with blue hair and eyes and a matching scarf showed up wearing a white jacket and black pants and black shoes.

"We're gonna met my sister's friends"

"YOU have a sister... but girls have cooties..." Kaito whispered.

"No they don't..." Len protested. "That's a myth... That's what my mommy says at least..."

"Oh then she's telling the truth, mommies never lie..." Kaito smiled.

"Anyways... Rin?" Len turned back to his twin.

"Huh? Oh right! This is my friend Miku," Rin said standing aside to show the teallete. "I think you got a brief description on how she acts..." she smirked.

Miku blushed and then went on her knees and bowed, which kinda freaked the group a little bit.

"S-sorry I ac-acted so wi-wierdly... Bu-but I promise to be-e-"

"No problem!" Kaito said. "We all get nervous at some point!"

"Miku never does..." Gumi whispered.

Luka bonked her head, making Gumi whisper Ow...

"This is my friend Luka."

Luka spun then bowed.

"Please to meet you.." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" Len said. "I like your hair!" he smiled.

"Yeah, it's really long and pretty." Kaito said grabbing a piece of Luka's long strand and letting it go.

"Thank you thank you, I know..." The pinkette smiled proudly and flipped her hair lightly.

Rin rolled her eyes, but continued showing her brother and Kaito her friends.

"This is Meiko."

Meiko smiled and gave a small wave.

Len and Kaito looked at her for a moment as if they were looking for something.

"Can I help you?..." Meiko said as they invaded her personal space.

'HER EYES!" Len smiled. "Her eyes are red! SOOO cool!" Len explained

"Really?! Lemme see!" He said slighlt pushing his blond friend aside and looking at them.

"Woah! Those are so cool..." He smiled, looking at her differnt colored eyes.

"Uhhhh. Thanks... Rin...help me..." Meiko whispered as the two boys were still interested in her eyes.

"Oh um and this is Gumi!" Rin said being to distracted by the small show.

"HI!" Gumi waved to excidenly.

"Hi Gumi!" Len said.

Kaito began looking at her up and down...

"Hmmm... Nothing unusual about her except her hair's green." Kaito shrugged.

"Oh..." Gumi blushed. "A-am I not in-interesting?"

"No No no... Don't worry Gumi, we'll find something cool about you!" Len said with pride.

"Oh th-thank you!" Gumi smiled, relieved.

"Okay class! I have news for all of you, so please get in your seats."

"AW! No fair we didn't get to play hide and seek..." Kaito pouted.

"We can go play hide and seek at recess..." Gumi explained.

"we?" Kaito looked confused.

"Yeah, me, you, Len, Miku, Rin, Meiko, and Luka!"

"What do you think Kaito?" Len said.

""ummm.., as long as they don't have cooties, then yeah sure!" Kaito reushered him.

"Then it's a yes, meet us at the big tree!" Len said running to his seat along with Kaito.

So did the girls.

"The new student coming to this class... will not be here frankly... His mother said he's..."preparing himself" so in one week he will be coming., or hopefully sooner, but we'll put that aside and begin our lessen today..."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?" Luka whispered loudly to her three friends. "I spent an hour looking for the perfect dress!"

"You dressed yourself?" Rin whispered. back.

"...No, but it took long to dress me!" Luka said trying to sound smart.

"It's okay... He could be doing something you know? Like..." Gumi began.

"Like?" Luka answered.

"Making cookies?"

"Wow! Who makes cookies in..." Luka began counting her fingers. "seven days?"

"SHH! Mr. Kiyoteru's speaking!" Miku hushed them and looked back at her teacher sweetly.

"...goodie two shoes..." Rin whispered.

"Mr. KIYOTERU!" Miku said getting up and raising her hand. "RIN CALLED ME A GOODY TWO SHOES!" She stomped and looked at her shocked blonde friend.

"NO I DID NOT MR. KIYOTERU!" Rin protested by getting up and sternly looking at Miku.

"YEA HUH SHE DID! MR. KIYOTERU!"

"Girls girls girls, calm down...Let's go take a trip to the hall shall we?" Mr. Kiyoteru said calming jestering Miku and Rin to the hallway and silently closing the door, not before reopening it. "I want peace and quiet when I get back..." and closed the door.

Everyone giggled and ran to talk to their friends for a moment. Miki, a small girl with reddish pink hair and a small fly off you could say and wearing a white skirt and blue shirt with white and blue tennis shoes came with her chair and took it to the door's window and began examining the hall. You could say, Miki was their l_ookout._

Both Kaito and Len walked up to the three girls and sat where Rin and Miku would usually sit.

"What happened?" Len said taking Miku's seat that was next to Luka and Gumi.

"Didn't you hear? Your sister called Miku a goody two shoes." Luka smiled pridely putting her elbows to the desk.

"My sister wouldn't do that? Would she?" Len said looking at his blue haired friend-who sat next to Gumi and Meiko- just shrugged.

"Well she's YOUR sister?" Meiko shrugged as well. "you know her better than us..."

"Well..." Len said looking down,"I guess she can do that..."

"Then there's your answer," Meiko smiled.

"...Do you think they're gonna stay in from recess?" Gumi looked up worried.

"I hope not, Rin loves playing hide and seek with me in our house." Len said.

"So does Miku!" Gumi smiled.

*long silence*

"and what about you blue dude, you haven't said anything in a while..." Meiko said looking at Kaito boredly.

"M-me?" he said looking at her with surprised.

"No the other dude in blue..." she said sarcastically.

He turned around and giving herself a face palm.

"You dude..." Len whispered to him.

"Oh! Sorry, I can be really dumb sometimes..." He smiled.

"...can I ask you something?" Gumi said embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure!" Kaito responded.

"Why are you wearing a scarf when it's really hot outside?"

He shrugged.

"I really like it and my mom likes me wearing it." he smiled.

"Makes since." Gumi nodded.

"He's coming!" Miki said as she jumped down from her chair and began running as well as the other kids.

"Ops sorry, recess?" Len said getting up from his seat as well as Kaito.

"Recess!" the three girls chroued.

As soon as the kids got to their seat, right on cue, Mr. Kiyoteru came with the the grumpy Rin and_ looks like she's been crying_ Miku.

"Good, now that we got everything under control, let's get back to our lessen." Mr. Kiyoteru said.

*During play time*

"La di da di daaa-" Luka said as she was sitting building her _Princess tower_ as she saw two converse shoe next to her and looked up "Hm? Oh Hi Meiko! You want to play Princess with me?" she said sweetly.

"...Can I be the dragon?..." Meiko said sitting to her and speaking unsurely.

"Why can't you be normal and be a princess like me?" Luka put her hands on her hips.

"Can I be the dragon if I can find a Prince?" Meiko looked at her friend knowing the answer already.

"YES!" Luka's eyes glittered as images in her head f a boy carrying her off and slaying the dragon...well her friend.

"I'll be right back..." Meiko said leaving her friend to daydream.

She began to walk to her friend Gumi who ALWAYS wore a green jacket, and dragons wear green all the time.

"Hey Gumi!" Meiko said.

"Oh hey Meiko, what's up?" Gumi said looking up from her drawing.

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow your jacket to play "Princess" with Luka..." Meiko looked annoyed at the word Princess.

"Sure!" she happily said giving it to her.

Meiko was about to leave when she saw a glimpse of her picture.

"What's that?" she pointed.

"Oh...it's a drawing.." Gumi said covering the drawing with her elbows and hands nervously.

"Oh common Gumi, please, I won't tell anyone please!"

"No!" Gumi looked embarrassed.

"I'll even do the thing you like!" Meiko said.

Gumi smiled. It was one of her favorite things and made her smile when her friends did it, but it was kinda embarrassing, but she knew Meiko HATED to be embarrassed, and she would do it because she was THAT desperate.

"ohkay! But you have to sing the song too!" she beamed putting her drawing vlose to her chest.

"Do I HAVE to..." Meiko sighed.

Gumi smiled and nodded.

Meiko sighed and looked down and began doing the first pose and eventually singing it.

"Nyan Nyan, Nyan nyan, ni haoy nyan! Gorgeous, delicious and deculture!" she smiled at the end as her arms were outstretched over her head.

Gumi giggled and began clapping and nodded handing her, the picture she drew.

It's as if it looked like her because of the green hair and she looked as if she was handing flowers to a grey person.

"Who's this for?" Meiko looked up.

"The new kid when he or SHE comes... DO IT AGAIN!" Gumi clapped.

"...no..." Meiko said as she began to walk away with blush on her face


	4. Chapter 4

Meiko stomped towards Luka as red sprang towards her cheeks. She shook her head and began putting the Gumi's jacket on and then sat next to Luka who was _still_, happily building her _Princess Tower._

"That was really cute of you..."Luka smirked without turning to even glance at her friend.

"huh?..."

"That cat thing..." Luka said turning and 'accidentally' hitting Meiko with her long pink hair. "What was it?..." Luka put a finger to her lips. "Nyan?" A smile formed on her lips.

"B-be quiet Luka..." Meiko flustered at her words.

Luka shrugged.

"Where's my prince?" She said sounding kind of annoyed but continuing to build her tower.

"Your what?"

"MY prince. You said that if I let you be the dragon you'll get me my prince."

"..."

"Well...Where is he?"

"Well sorry Luka..." Meiko said. Luka stuck out her tongue and watched her friend leave and saw two other girls come to her. Gumi and Miku, and knowing them so much, they'd want to play Princess as well.

* * *

"Meiko was so nice doing that Nyan dance for me...and silly..." Gumi giggled to herself and shrugged it off. "I wonder when he'll be coming...hopefully tomorrow..."

Then Gumi turned to her left and saw Miku looking sad, slumping in her seat, and drawing a picture all by herself. Gumi felt bad and got an idea. She began scribbling and grabbing all sorts of colors and placing them all onto another piece of paper and began walking towards her.

"*sniff*...*sniffle* S-"

"Miku?..."

"Huh?..." Miku said turning her head towards Gumi and slumped again in her seat. "Oh...Hi Gumi..."

"Hi Miku..."Gumi said pulling out a chair next to her and holding her drawing close to her chest. "You okay?"

"*sniff* Yeah..." Miku continued scribbling on her paper without looking at her worried friend.

"W-well...I m-made you something..." Gumi slid the paper next to her.

Miku looked at the paper for a second and then back at Gumi -who smiled- and grabbed the paper and slowly smiled.

It was a picture of 3 stick figures. One had long blue pigtails, the one in the middle had short green hair, and the last one had short yellow hair; but with a big bow. They were all smiling and above them was a rainbow and in messy writing it said, _Friendship is forgiveness!_

"Wha-what does it say?" Miku pointed to the words.

"Oh, they say Friendship. Is. Forgiveness!" Gumi smiled. "Mr. Kiyoteru came and saw my drawing and told me if I wanted I could put Friendship is forgiveness I liked it but... I didn't know how to spell it, but Mr. Kiyoteru came and told my the letters to spell it.

"Oh...I like it! Imma ask Daddy if he can it on the fridge!" Miku giggled.

Gumi smiled knowing that she lifted up Miku's spirit by just a drawing.

"Hey! You want to play 'Princess' with Luka and Meiko?" Gumi said getting up.

"Meiko's gonna be a princess?" Miku got up as well, getting suspicious. "then I have to see this! Come on!" Miku grabbed Gumi's hand and laughed all the way to Luka and Meiko.

* * *

"What's wrong Rin?" Len said sitting next to her.

"Nothing..." Rin pouted and raising the book in her lap to her face, blocking her view of her brother, and blocking his view of his stubborn sister.

Len let out a chuckle.

"Come on, don't be so mad..."

"Why not?" Rin protested through her book.

"Well for one, you can't read..." Len smiled.

"...Well...YOU CAN"T EITHER!" Rin put the book down and looked at her brother.

"Well at least I'm not the one reading...Ta-ta-ta th the *If you haven't gotten it, they're trying to say the letters* ha-ha-ha hun gr why? The hungr-why?

"HUNGRY!" Rin smiled.

"Yeah The hungry...big word..." Len looked at the next word.

"Caterpillar."

"Huh?" The twins looked up and saw their teacher.

"Caterpillar, The. Hungry. Caterpillar." He said pointing to each word on the book. He smiled looking at them as they stared at the book. "You two are very smart knowing how to read."

Rin smiled thinking this is her chance to impress him and make him forgot about the incident of what happened earlier.

"My daddy taught me how to read a wittle bit!" She said using her thumb and pointer finger, trying to make it smaller and putting it close to her face, while closing one eye and using the other to see the little opening in her fingers.

Her teacher smiled and patted her big bow.

"If you'd like, during story time, I can read this book to the class..."

Rin's bright blue eyes widen as if she got the present she wanted for her birthday.

"Yes! Please!"

"Well it's-"

"But she's scary..." A voice said with a bit of itemization in his voice.

"RAWR!"

Len, Rin, and Mr. Kiyoteru looked up and saw Luka arguing with a boy with snow white hair by the name of Piko who held a fake sword trembling in front of the three girls. *Luka, Miku, and Gumi* Miku and Gumi were giggling behind Luka thinking it's odd for Luka to be arguing with boys, she's very calm around them. Ha~! Not today!

"Well, you're the prince, go kill it!" Luka demanded

"Why should I do it?" Piko looked at her.

"Like I said, you're the prince." Luka placed a hand on her hips.

"RAWR!" Meiko said getting annoyed of this arguing and Gumi's hoodie was kinda big on her so it covered her eyes and she couldn't see a thing.

"GO!" Miku pushed Piko who hit Meiko who tumbled and fell.

"Owwie..." Meiko said rubbing her bum.

"PIKO DID IT!" Luka said just in cause Meiko was about to break down and cry.

"Wha-what?' Piko cried in confusion.

"Alright my little actors," Mr. Kiyoteru said breaking up yet ANOTHER fight and helping Meiko up he looked at Miku and Luka.

Luka smiled and wave, while Miku put her head down in shame, which made him give out a small smile to how these two girl's personality differed, yet were best friends.

"Alright, everyone it's time to go to your specials class," He said walking towards his desk. "And today you have Miss Lily's art class! So please line up in a single file line and I shall walk you to your specials class."


	5. Chapter 5

"YAY!" Miku said clapping her two hands together.

"Alright everyone!" Kiyoteru said trying to calm the class down. "Everyone get in a single file and hold each others hand."

Everyone scrambled to be line leader but it was Oliver a boy in a sailor suit who got their first.

Everyone held each others hand's and the girls' giggled about how boys had cooties on the way to Ms. Lily's art class.

When they arrived at Ms. Lily's art class was filled with colorful walls and art made from students the year before and the year before and so on. *wink wink*

Lily was on her desk reading a book called The Abduction of Julia *_never read this book just found it and it looked kind of lovey dovey of some sort_* and wearing a cherry design shirt with black skinny jeans and brown boots.

"Hello Ms. Lily!" Kiyoteru said smiling introducing himself.

Lily looked over and saw him and smiled... then saw what she was reading and threw it over her head and got up and walked over to him.

"Hello Mr. Kiyoteru, did you promise to bring my favorite class over?" she said putting her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh, I sure did, come on out class!" Mr. Kiyoteru beckoned his class.

"Hello Ms. Lily!" everyone said to her.

"Hello everyone!" She smiled, "How was everyone's mourning?"

"Good!..." they said.

"Alright class, now go get into your seat." Mr. Kiyoteru smiled at them.

Everyone scrambled to their seat.

"KAITO! LEN! Sit with us!" Miku waved her hands around to get their attention.

For a while they just stood their and talked with each other, then finally walked over to them.

"Thanks!" Kaito sat with the girls.

"Yeah thanks!" Len said. "Usually my sister doesn't want us near her!" he grinned.

"Cause I don't..." Rin pouted.

"Oh come on Rinny! It'll be fun!" Len said trying to cheer her up.

"My names not Rinny..." Rin blushed and crossed her arms. "It's Rin..."

"Lenny..."

"huh?" Luka said.

"Oh... uh.." Kaito said "Lenny... well Len called Rin Rinny, so uh... why not Lenny?"

Rin smiled.

"THANK YOU KAITO! LENNY IS SUCH A KAWAII NAME FOR MY BROTHER!" She went over to hug Len.

"DEHG?!" Len was embarrassed by the girl's giggles and Rin's hug. "Uh.."

"Alright, alright, hugging time is over." Lily went over to the group and smiled at them.

Rin walked over to her seat and smiled at her blushing brother.

"ALRIGHT!" Ms. Lily clapped her hands. "Today's art class will be finger painting!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered throwing their hands in the air.

"Well it looks like you got things under control," Kiyoteru chuckled. "I'll just go back to my classroom, okay Lily?"

Lily giggled.

"Alright Kiyoteru..."

Mr. Kiyoteru smiled and accidentally hit himself on the way to the door, which made his class laugh.

"Hey~!" he said trying to look sacrastically mad with his students. He opened the door. "I'm watching you..." he said as he slowly exited the door.

His class laughed as he smiled behind the door befor going to his class to prepare for what's next on his agenda.

"Alright Alright!" Ms. lily clapped her hands. "Everyone! Go get into your white coats and grab 3 colors! But before we do that, who rememovers what those 3 colors are?"

Half the class raised their hands.

"uh... Neru!" Lily pointed to a girl who had a side ponytail, a striped blue and white shirt and blue jeans on with silver sandals.

"Yellow!" Neru beamed smiled placing her hand down, she loved being right.

"Good! What else?... Meiko?"

"Red?" she answered unsure.

"uh huh! And what's the last color?" Lily looked around to find someone else. "Kaito! You look liked you'd know these colors, so what is it?.."

Kaito blushed a pink color as all eyes looked towards him. He didn't like so much attention, but liked the attention that his family and friends gave him. If he got it wrong, he'd make his whole class laugh, and he'd probably cry. That'd make things worse.

"uh..." He looked down.

"Blue..."

"Huh?" he whispered

"It's blue." Gumi said it again a bit louder.

"Uh... Blue?"

"Excellent!" His teacher smiled at him. She knew Gumi answered it for him, but was happy that they didn't fight cause of one's gender. "Now! Go grab your coats, colors, and paper and start painting!" She smiled as Kiyoteru's class began to walk towards their materials that they needed.

"So what are you going to paint?" Luka asked Len as she walked towards the cubby that held the white coats.


	6. Chapter 6

"OH!" Len said looking at Luka. "Uh, I was gonna paint a banana and a monkey!" he smiled.

"That's fine..." Luka nodded. "I'm going to draw myself as a princess!" She grinned grabbing the paint supplies for her table and her white apron.

"Is that want you want to be when you grow up?" Len asked the smiling pink girl.

She nodded.

"Or a superstar, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Luka asked the blue eyed boy.

"I wanna be a singer...or... be a firefighter!" He smiled grabbing his coat and walking back to their table with Luka.

"That's cool!" Luka nodded.

"What's cool?" Miku said sitting down

"Len wants to be a firefighter!" Luka smiled pridely.

"Oh really! I want to be a singer...or a...COOK!" Miku smiled putting on her coat.

"I want to be a princess, a singer... or a gardener!" Rin smiled sitting down with the group.

"Hey! I wanted to be a princess!" Luka frowned at her.

"You never said it!" Rin said.

"Yeah hu! I said it to Len! Didn't I say that Len!" Luka said turning her attention towards the frightened young boy.

"Ca-can't you both be princesses?" He lifted up a finger.

"NO!" They both chroued.

"Ok..." He slunched in his chair.

"If their the princesses, I wanna be a knight or a dragon!" Meiko walked up to their group.

Miku giggled. "You can't be a dragon!"

"Well..." Meiko protested thinking of something to say. "I said if..." She said putting on her jacket and sitting down, pouting.

Both Gumi and Kaito came up to the large group.

"What's going on?..." Gumi said quietly.

"Both Rin and Luka want to be a princess..." Len began.

"But only ONE OF US can be princess!" Rin gritted her teeth.

"Well... Why doesn't Rin be the princess of yellow?..." Kaito said smiling.

The group looked at him with a did-you-really-just-say-that? look.

"and Luka be the princess of pink?..." Kaito whisperes. "I'll be quiet-"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA KAITO!" Len said trying to cheer up his friend. "And I'll be Rin's servant!"

Luka frowned. Gumi saw the look on her face and began thinking.

"Ma-maybe you can be a goddess?" The greenette suggested.

"A goddess?" Luka said raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I-I don't know, but my daddy says a goddess is like a princess, but _better_!"

"Does a goddess wear a dress?" Luka said excidently putting her hands into fist and putting them near her chest.

"Uh... I guess..." Gumi said.

"A GODDESS I'LL BE!" Luka smiled.

"Alright kids! Start finger painting!" Ms. Lily smiled. She then went over to the big group and began thinking. "Luka, Miku, and Len, can you please sit with Teto and SeeU?"

The group looked at each other as though saying, _why?_ But Len, Luka and Miku gathered their supplies and went over to the magenta haired girl and blond girl with fake kitty ears.

"H-Hi Teto, hi SeeU.." Miku said setting her supplies down.

"Hi Miku!" Teto waved excidently having blue paint on her left cheek.

SeeU smiled and waved, and then putting her attention back on painting. She didn't talk much, but she understood, and was really friendly.

"Why you coming here?" Teto asked innocently.

" told us to be here..." Luka sighed, sitting down.

"Did you get in trouble?" The magenta haired girl whispered.

"No, she just told us..." Miku said.

"Oh... That's ok!" Teto smiled. "Right SeeU?!"

SeeU smiled and nodded.

"Thanks!" Len said.

So all that was left was Gumi, Meiko, Rin, and Kaito.

Well... At least you two won't fight no more!" Gumi said putting a bright side.

Rin shrugged and happily began putting her finger into the yellow paint and dragging it across the paper.

Kaito and Gumi shrugged and began painting as well.

Every now and then Kaito would try to get paint but sometimes would touch Gumi and Meiko's face. Kaito would of course apologized and felt really bad, but that didn't matter because Meiko got mad easily, but Gumi would giggle and say it was alright, and return to painting.

Kaito did it once more which was the last straw for Meiko. She got up and put fingers in the red paint and placed her hand on Kaito's cheek.

To Kaito's innocent mind, he thought it was a game, and grabbed the blue paint, and did the same to her. Meiko and Gumi gasped.

"Gu-guys! Don't do-" Gumi stood up and gasped to feel paint on her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Gumi!" Kaito said almost about to cry.

Gumi saw his face and grabbed Meiko's hand and placed it on the untouched cheek.

"See? We're even now!" Gumi said. Then she mixed the blue and yellow paint and made green and placed her finger on it, then she put the paint on their noses. "Now we're even!" she giggled.

Rin's eyes twitched. "You guys are weird..." and then put her attention on her 'princess' painting.

The trio laughed and went to their painting.

After a while, came and saw the three kids all painted. She gave a small chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you?... Alright, come on you three, Imma have to clean you up!" She said taking Kaito's hand.

"AW! Do I **HAVE** to?" Meiko whined.

Lily nodded.

"Come on Meiko! We can get clean, and then lunch, and then recess!" Gumi placed her colored hands in the air.

"YEAH!" The brunette smiled and took ahold of Gumi's hand, who held Lily's.

"That's the spirit!"


End file.
